fukushuukyoushitsufandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
The Third Victim (第三受害者, Dai san no gisei-sha) is the third chapter of Revenge Classroom. Synopsis Emi Kuboda is worried as Yuuko Takishima has not attended school for four days, nor has she answered her texts and phone calls. Ayana Fujisawa who heard her talking about Yuuko remarks that she does not care about revenge and proceeds onto her next revenge scheme which is aimed at Takashi Mineshima, a gossiper. She blackmails Shouta Yoshinaga into helping her after she snapped photos of him stealing. During P.E. he purposely bumps into Ai Nomura, who is then sent to the infirmary. Because of a severe stomachache, Mineshima is held up in the restroom while the rest of the class goes for the Science class. During this while, Nomura sneaks into their classroom and after collecting various valuable items from her classmates' bags, puts them in Mineshima's school bag. The class returns from the Science class, together with Mineshima whose stomachache has subsided. People quickly discover their missing things and begin to search through all the bags. They find them with Mineshima as the teacher is called and Mineshima is taken away. Summary A classmate asks Emi Kuboda about Yuuko Takishima's absence from school for the last four days and a worried Emi replies that she does not know anything about it and says that she has not replied to any of her texts and phone calls. She further adds that when she went to Yuuko's house, no one answered the door, and the only thing the teachers would tell her is that she has 'family issues.' Ayana Fujisawa has just arrived, and she hears the last fragments of the conversation. She remarks that she only cares about revenge, not its results. She glances up at the board to check the time-table for today for her next scheme. They have Art in the first and second periods, Physical Education (P.E.) in the third period and Science in the fourth period. In Art class, Mao Shibuya exclaims that her paint is gone. While she and her friend are searching for it, Takashi Mineshima accuses Ayana of stealing it, saying that she hates Mao and always gossips about her. Mao tells Ayana to go to the classroom and fetch either one of Yuuko's or Yuuto Seo's paint. Takashi is revealed to have a habit of spreading false rumors about others. Because of this, Ayana says that both the boys and the girls dislike her. In the classroom, Ayana slips something into Mineshima's water bottle. In P.E. class, while playing volleyball, Shouta Yoshinaga accidentally bumps into Ai Nomura. He takes her to the infirmary. As soon as she is gone, Takashi says that she is lying and begins to narrate a made-up story about her. As he does so, he drink his water. In Science class, before the teacher starts the class, the student representative tells the teacher that Nomura is at the infirmary and that Mineshima is in the restroom as he has a severe stomachache. A classmate comments loudly that he is 'obviously faking it,' and the whole class laughs except Ayana who smirks to herself. The next period, Mineshima returns, happily commenting that he is fine now and that he also managed to skip a period. Almost immediately, Mari Yuuki exclaims loudly that her wallet was gone. Another classmate replies that his watch is also missing. Almost everyone has lost something of value from their bag-pack. Mineshima sees that his bag's zipper is open. He looks inside and is promptly horrified. Meanwhile, Yuuki tells everyone not to leave the classroom and to check all the bags one by one. When a couple of girls approach Mineshima, he is reluctant to show them his bag. One of them calls the class's attention by that 'this guy is hiding something.' Ryou Kitaura asks Mineshima why he is so reluctant and tells him that there is nothing to worry about if he is not the culprit. He then snatches his bag from him. They find every one of the missing items in Mineshima's bag. Mineshima tries to put the blame on Ayana and Yoshinaga but he is promptly shouted down by his furious classmates. It is revealed that Ayana caught Yoshinaga stealing and also took pictures of the theft. She blackmails him into helping her. Ayana had hidden Mao's paint the day before, knowing that she will ask her to go get it. She had put laxatives into Mineshima's water bottle. When he drank the drugged water in P.E. class, he had to skip the Science class. While he had been in the restroom, Nomura, who was not really hurt, had placed their classmates' items in Mineshima's bag. Mineshima is taken away by the teacher. The last scene shows Ayana, while heading home, being stopped by Kaede Miwa and Chizuru Sugawara. Characters in Order of Appearance * Emi Kuboda * Ayana Fujisawa * Mao Shibuya * Takashi Mineshima * Shouta Yoshinaga * Ai Nomura * Yuuki Mari * Ryou Kitaura * Kaede Miwa * Chizuru Sugawara Characters Mentioned * Yuuko Takishima * Yuuto Seo Trivia * After the theft, the items that the students lost were as follows: ** Yuuki Mari lost her wallet (although it should have been translated as 'purse'). ** Ryou Kitaura lost his watch. ** Chizuru Sugawara lost her pencil case, which was from a famous brand. * On top of stealing money, Shouta Yoshinaga also stole purses and phone straps from the girls. He would gift them to his sisters. Category:Chapters